Watermelons
by MyLadyDay
Summary: Zoro comes to pick Sanji up before school, but the curly brow isn't ready in time. Modern AU total smut Zosan


**Smut dedicated to The Yaoiverse of Lemon Pie because she read my multichapter and took the time to review pretty much every chapter :D So thanks 3**

**Don't own One piece.**

The damn swirly brow was late again, probably doing something girly. Or swirling his eyebrows, for all Zoro knew. Even though Zoro called earlier and told Sanji he'd pick him up before class, the blonde didn't bother to be ready in time leaving Zoro in the cold waiting for him and cursing him under his breath. Deciding that the early February weather was too cold, Zoro stepped away from his car and moved towards the front door. If he has to wait, he'd rather wait inside. Maybe there's coffee, too. It was a short walk across the narrow paved walkway and wooden porch. Zoro stopped for a second to think if Sanji might kick him out or not, before he rang the door bell. He could hear muffled thuds from the other side of the door, followed by a voice telling him the door is open.

Sceptically, he opened the door and peeked inside; the hallway seemed normal and intact. The noises were coming from the kitchen which left Zoro with no other choice than to head there and hope for the best. Whatever the best in his mind was, it did no justice to the sight he was welcomed with; the blonde wearing nothing but his school uniform pants, bending over something in front of the sink thus giving Zoro a view he couldn't have even hoped for. Sanji may have been fairly skinny, but he still managed to have an amazing ass. Zoro was enjoying the view that made him forget why he was there in the first place.

After a moment that was long enough to get Zoro aroused without him even noticing, Sanji straightened his back and turned towards the door. It wasn't until then that he noticed his green haired friend standing there, but Zoros mind was elsewhere; the pants Sanji wore were unbuttoned and gave a rather nice view of the boxer briefs he wore underneath. Briefs that left little to Zoros already fully functioning imagination.

"What the hell are you doing here, marimo?" Sanji asked with unconcealed annoyance, but all Zoro could focus on was the others pale almost glimmering in the morning light, glistening with a few stray drops of water left from the shower he undoubtedly took only minutes ago.

"Oi, marimo!"

Zoro snapped out of it and turned his attention to the pale face painted with mild anger. In Zoros mind, there was nothing that suited the blonde more than anger and a cigarette. The latter wasn't present at the moment, but Zoro knew the sight by heart already.

"You were late." he stated simply, trying to will his raging boner away, but failing miserably. "Now we're both late." he added and took his coat off; making the aforementioned boner more visible to the now blushing blonde.

The blonde froze and glanced at the clock on the wall behind him. "Shit, we're really late!" he screeched and tried to run out of the kitchen, only to be stopped by two strong hands on his hips and a muscled chest pressed against his own.

"You're not going anywhere." Zoro whispered into Sanjis ear, nose buried in soft blonde strands.

The sound of his voice sent shivers through Sanjis body and redirected the blood flow to his groin, leaving only enough for his blush to deepen.

"We have to go to school." Sanji managed to stammer out before Zoro slithered his arms around the pale waist in front of him, gripping him tight.

"I said..." he whispered again "we're not going." To make his point, he nibbled at the earlobe hidden behind blonde hair.

Sanji gasped at the unexpected action; Zoro took it as permission to continue. His hands moved swiftly to the amazing ass he was admiring earlier, causing the blonde to moan in response. School now forgotten and thoughts of it replaced by the fact Zoros boner was now painfully obvious to both of them. Sanji was getting equally aroused, a development that made Zoro gloat a bit in the privacy of his mind; the most famous womanizer in the whole school getting painfully horny from another mans touch. He brushed his fingers over a pale lower back, continuing to a sharp hipbone and moving them ever so slowly over the sensitive skin of a soft lower abdomen. Zoro could feel the other shiver as he moved his fingers lower, clutching the back of his shirt to keep his knees from buckling. Zoro was grateful for the easy access that Sanjis unbuttoned pants provided and slipped his hand over the thin fabric of the others underwear.

Sanji was at his wits' end, those deft fingers softly trailing up and down the length of his own painfully obvious arousal. He stood there, half naked and clinging to Zoro as if he were a life line, going to school completely forgotten. The marimo was still nuzzling into silky blonde hair, enjoying the faint scent of watermelon that screamed "cook" so much it might as well have been his natural scent.

Both breathing hard and since school was no longer an option, Zoro removed his hand from the unbuttoned pants placing it on a sharp hipbone once again. His grip tightened and before Sanji could come to his senses, Zoro lifted him and swiftly hoisted him over his shoulder, getting a soft moan in reply. He didn't move right away, contemplating if sex on the kitchen table was a realistic option, but the squirming blonde draped over his shoulder made him snap out of his musings and start walking towards the stairs in the hallway. There weren't that many steps, but to Zoro it seemed like a mile long journey until they finally reached a small familiar bedroom. Not bothering with closing the door, Zoro continued to the bed and less than gently dropped the blonde on his own bed. The breath knocked out of him, he gasped in a way that almost drove Zoro crazy. He stood at the foot of the bed, watching the body splayed out in front of him. Sanjis skin was so pale and soft, it was hard not to touch it, but Zoro had other business to attend to at the moment.

To Sanjis surprise, he walked over to the dresser and opened the top drawer. He knew Sanji kept a bottle of lube there; this time it was watermelon scented. _How appropriate. _

Zoros attention was turned back to the bed where a very arousing cook waited for him, breathing hard and staring at him with those blue eyes. The marimo gulped and walked back to the bed with haste, tossing the bottle on the floor next to Sanjis foot. In a swift motion, he rid himself of his shirt and only stopped to remove his shoes and socks before he sunk to his knees in front of the blonde. Said blonde caught on fast and grasped the sheets by his side. His eyes were screwed shut as he couldn't control himself any longer. In the meantime, Zoro leaned over Sanjis abs as far as he could and lowered his lips to the tempting skin. His hands found their way inside those bothersome pants, this time on pale hips. As Zoros lips moved lowers, so did his hands and after lifting Sanjis hips a bit, the pants were out of the way.

Sanjis knuckles were white from gripping the sheets with all his might, his gasps and moans barely contained; Zoro wouldn't have it any other way. His hands travelled back up pale legs while his mouth reached the last piece of clothing Sanji still had on, though the briefs did nothing to hide the arousal underneath. Zoro grinned at the way Sanji was breathing and struggling to keep quiet before he traced his tongue down the length of the erection in front of him; the fabric was still there, but the sensation still made Sanji moan. Tanned hands back on pale hips, Zoro gently bit the hem of the briefs and pulled them down as far as they went. Sanji inhaled sharply and held his breath until the wet piece of clothing joined other articles on the floor, prepared for the mouth that engulfed him in a matter of seconds. The blonde released the breath with the loudest moan so far; Zoros own erection twitched at that, still constricted by two layers of fabric.

Sanji could barely hold it together while Zoros tongue travelled up and down his length, tan hands holding his hips down. Zoro could hear the others breath become more ragged so he lowered his hand to the floor to locate the lube without stopping what his mouth was doing.

Lucky for him, the bottle was right next to his leg; he lowered his other hand to open it and squeeze a fair amount onto his fingers, while Sanjis hips thrust forward after being freed from what seemed to be an iron grip.

Zoros senses were now overwhelmed with the scent of watermelon as he brought his lube covered fingers to Sanjis inner thigh and trailing them upward. He could feel the others legs shiver under his touch and the sensation intensified as his fingers reached their destination. Trailing circles around Sanjis entrance until he could feel him relax enough to press a finger in. The blonde tensed a bit, making Zoro increase his mouth activity to distract him from discomfort and make him focus on the pleasure. It was an easy task and Sanji lay there panting while Zoro added another finger.

"Marimo..." Sanji gasped and tangled his fingers into soft green hair, pulling gently. Zoro took the hint and, after a pleasurably long suck, released the saliva covered erection. He slowly loomed over the cook, bringing them face to face without stopping the thrusting motions of his hand.

Blue eyes opened half way and looked at the dark one above him. Sanjis breath was uneven and Zoro had to smile before pressing his lips to the others. The light press of lips turned into a clash of tongues and breaths, shivers travelling through both bodies and impatience growing by the second. Deeming it time to add a third finger, Zoro did just that earning himself a moan louder than those before; he knew his fingers found what they were looking for. Sanji released the sheets from his death grip and moved his hands to the marimos still clothed ass, giving it a squeeze before moving them to the front. Zoro could feel the others hands shakily fumbling with the buttons on his pants, brushing over his painful erection once in a while.

With the buttons undone, Sanjis hands slithered in and, just as Zoro did to him before, peeled the pants as far as they went. The boxers followed soon enough making the marimo break the kiss and hiss at the sudden bout of cold air he felt. Pressing his lips quickly with Sanjis again, he removed his fingers and stood up. With his mind in shambles, locating the bottle he dropped somewhere was a quest he'd rather not have, but luck was on his side again and he fished it out from underneath his own boxers. Squeezing more lube on his hand and being overwhelmed by the scent once again, he slicked his arousal before he lost it completely.

Sanji sat up and moved backwards on the bed, leaving more space for him. He crawled on the bed and over Sanji, kissing him again while he positioned himself between pale thighs. The first thrust broke their kiss and they stilled, looking into each others eyes, their breaths coming out unevenly and mingling in the few inches of space between them. Giving Sanji more time to adjust, Zoro waited patiently for a while.

"Now...ngh..." Sanji moaned. "Move... now..."

His breath still ragged, Zoro began thrusting slowly, painfully slowly and Sanji was on the brink of losing his mind. His pale hands flew around broad shoulders and intertwined behind the marimos tan neck. Almost as if holding for dear life, Sanji tightened his hug and brought his face to the crook of Zoros neck. Zoro pulled him up further so Sanji could straddle him; the action caused the marimo to go deeper and make them both moan in unison.

Zoro could feel Sanji shiver and knew it won't last long; he was nearing his limit too. Their moving turned erratic and fast, Sanji losing his bearings with every single thrust, prompting the marimo to reach between them and grasp Sanjis erection. The blonde moaned and dug his nails into the others neck, release coming faster than he expected. He came with a long moan of his lovers name and nails dug into his back. Zoro couldn't hold on any longer; feeling his blonde tighten around him, panting in his ear, tickling him with his hot breath.

Sanji gathered his wits and moaned into Zoros ear "Come for me..."

That was it for him; his eyes rolling in the back of his head from the pleasure, he couldn't sit up any longer and collapsed forward with Sanji under him. Their breaths short and shallow, they inhaled each others scent.

"I can't believe we didn't go to school." Sanji whispered after catching his breath.

"It's not like you were dressed anyway." Zoro replied.


End file.
